Baccajan Colosseum
by Risin Hope
Summary: BajanCanadian Action Hunger Games Song Narrative Enough Said


**Hey Doods, it's me Risin Hope.**

**Back at it with more stories.**

**This time, it's based on the Hunger Game Song By TheBajanCanadian.**

**I own nothing except this narrative I wrote.**

**I hope you like it and see y'all at the end.**

* * *

As I step into my office. I recollect about what happened, what I've done and how I got my job.

Memories flashed by me as I stopped when I saw something.

A smile was no longer concealed in my face.

It was me rising to the Baccajan Colosseum on the lift.

"Hunger Deans I wanna win, I win it all. I wanna win all day. I'm not teaming, I'm not teaming! You should have learnt how to play." I whispered as words ushered out of ma mouth.

* * *

_**/Flashback**_

After glancing around the stadium and seeing many familiar faces, I thought to myself 'ooh baby! This is one tuff hunger deans. Just how I like 'em!' This was followed by a slurp which freaked the hell outta ma vict- I mean opposition.

"3, 2, 1! May the odds ever be in your favour?" I heard Turq say.

I dashed like a Minelympic Sprinter towards the brown block of justice.

Grabbing its loot, I smiled at the enemy with a ghastly grin causing him to become blue with fear.

Lodging ma sword deep in his chest, twisting and pulling it causing him to flop to the side as I unsheathe my sword from him.

Following him a wild CaptainFakels appeared.

He used high jump kick, which was cunning counter by a low sweep.

However he jumped at the last second giving ma forehead a beautiful round house kick.

Falling down as I let go of my only weapon, I try to get out of the ground by flipping myself off my hands.

I ran away from spawn towards the majestic marshlands, parkouring across it like a boss.

When I stopped at the graves, my entire body flashed red like a captured Pokémon.

I tried looking around only to find a lingerie boobplate lying on stone, paying no attention to it.

Then I felt a presence behind me. Thinking fast I turned around to elbow his stomach and smash his face with ma forehead.

**That's it for now thanks for reading and favourite me along with a review.**

**Bye.**

**Just kidding on with the story.**

* * *

Grasping a floating axe I drop down, putting all ma weight, to his head.

The invis wore off, along with his life, to reveal a dead fiesh along a lingerie boobplate and Sylvia.

After a while of looting, I find five souls in the middle of the street.

Quickly taking Katniss out I spam shot it to become the President.

Stealing their loot, I become stronger, faster and more dangerous.

"I get your loot and your friends' fans, see me in the lobby, I should start ma own clan."

I goaded the dead.

Walking randomly, I spotted a fight.

Instinctively, I threw Big Bertha at a fool in suit. Then kneeing him to free it.

Snatching the diamond sword, I stab the guy with beats behind me.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past me to which I retaliated with a shot of my own.

Turning Katniss around I hit the DEADlox with a shot. Punching it in, I watched him fall.

Paying no mind to the soon-to-be-dead archer behind me as he jumped on my back to fell a sharp pain on his foot courtesy of Big Bertha.

I rushed to spawn, snacking on a gapple.

"Deathmatch in 4, 3, 2, 1!" Turq bellowed.

Throwing Big Bertha at the sucker who popped outta nowhere.

**RKO outta nowhere.**

**RKO outta nowhere.**

* * *

I fight the fake bacca with diamond boobs.

Our punches collided.

Regardless, I kneed him in the gut, supported by a side kick to the abdominal.

He pulled out Betty after slowing the impact down.

He slowly came up to me trying to chop me up.

I evade right then I eluded left.

Jumping back as he tried to chop me in half, I turned away reaching the leaf parkour in the middle.

I ran and climbed to the top at a pace where the Bacca didn't see me yet.

"I gonna shave ya and get myself a Furry Bacca coat!" I taunted him to gain his attention.

'In Benja we trust, for Bacca we must' I chanted silently in my head.

Without thinking he threw Betty towards me.

I put a foot back in order to run at the incoming axe.

Seizing it, I turn mid-air.

"This is da Hunger Deans!" I scream victoriously as the axe made an impact on the Bacca's head.

Cleanly decapitating the faker.

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**More stories are on their way but it'll be even more delayed as the holidays are finishing.**

**Please make sure to check out KyaraDoesFanfic as she recommended this.**

**See y'all next time.**

**Risin Hope Out**


End file.
